Nothing Last's Forever
by Laurelleaves
Summary: TYxHIL Tyson's world fell apart, now he's fallen into depression. Can his brother and his friends help him before he's gone forever? Discontinued
1. True Colour

**Hey, this is my first eva fanfic so please be nice. There might be sum tyhil later but I haven't decided yet. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. (If I did do u think I'd be writing this)

"Normal speaking"

Dreaming

'Thinking or talking to themselves'

**(Author's notes)**

**Nothing Last's Forever.**

**Chapter 1: True colour.**

Tyson, Hilary, Kai, Max, Ray, Kenny and Daichi are sitting in the waiting room at the hospital.

Hilary's POV

' I can't believe this is happening, this can't be happening how does someone like grandpa have a heart attack? Oh but it is happening, I can feel the lump in my throat and the tears filling up in my eyes, no! I can't cry, not in front of Tyson.

Oh god Tyson, I feel like this, how must he be feeling, I mean it's his grandfather for god sake, I look up at Tyson, he's sat on one of the waiting room chairs, with his feet pulled up onto the seat and his face buried in his arms, he's not said a word since we left the house I've never seen Tyson like this, I mean even in the most dreadful times he tries to make light of the situation, by laughing or making jokes, but looking at him now he seems so alone and scared.'

Kai's POV

' I've never seen this side of Tyson before, he's normally loud, obnoxious and big headed and under normal circumstances, by now he would have made numerous jokes trying to cheer people up, which in a funny sort of way I'm glad of, I'm no good at cheering people up, I normally make them feel worse.'

' But maybe that was never the real Tyson, maybe it was a mask, to hide how he really feels, but now that this has happened it's fallen away, exposing the pain and sorrow that he's hidden away for so long,'

' Perhaps I should, for once, look on the bright side of things, maybe everything will be ok, and then the old Tyson will come back, however that still leaves me wondering, where did all this pain and sorrow he's been hiding, all this time come from in the first place? Maybe were more alike than I think?

**(This is not a TysonxKai Fic ok!)**

Normal POV

They'd been sat in the waiting room for about 3 hours, it felt like a lifetime, Tyson, Hilary and Max were sitting on the chairs in the middle of the room, Kai was leaning against the wall, with his arms folded, Ray and Daichi were standing by the entrance door.

It was 12:30 at night, but not one of them felt the slightest bit tired, accept maybe Daichi, who about 10 minutes ago decided to moan, about how long it was taking and wished that they would hurry up, but for once Tyson hadn't started to argue back at him, or tell him to shut up, he just stayed with his face in his arms not saying a word, Daichi, who was now annoyed that no one was going to answer back at him, started to talk about how waiting here was pointless and that they should just go home and wait for grandpa there, at that Tyson sunk lower into his chair and covered his ears with his hands, seeing this Kai yelled at Daichi to Shut his damn mouth, or get the hell out, Daichi immediately stopped talking and went and stood by Ray, no one had spoken since.

Hilary's POV

"Mr Granger? -" A tall, yet thin man, with faded blonde hair was stood in front of us looking around for Tyson, Tyson looked up at the doctor, he was very pale and his eyes were shining with tears and looked red and sore, Tyson had been crying, she'd never seen Tyson cry before, she didn't like seeing him like this.

Tyson slowly stood up, swaying slightly,

"Could I have a word please?" asked the doctor.

Tyson nodded his head slowly and followed him into his office.

'Please let him be ok, I don't know what Tyson would do if he didn't make it, I mean what would happen to him? Where would he go? I'm pretty sure, even though Tyson's never mentioned them that his parents aren't in the picture anymore. But what about Hiro, does he know about this? Did anyone think to tell him, I mean he was his grandpa too?

"Hey, guy's"

"Yeh?" replied Ray

"Has anyone told Hiro about this?"

"Erm, I don't think so," said Kenny

"Not unless someone from the hospital called him, I mean don't they contact your relatives and let them know?" said Ray

"They wouldn't call everyone, some families are really big, it would take forever" said Max

" I doubt that it would take very long to contact all the Grangers" Said Kai " I think it was just Tyson, Hiro and his Grandpa"

"Then what happened to his mother and father?" I asked

"I'm not sure, he's never mentioned them" said Kai " but something must of happened other wise he wouldn't live with his grandpa, would he?"

"I suppose" I replied

"I guess u never really know a person" said Daichi "even if it's a loud mouth like Tyson"

Kai shot an evil look at Daichi that basically meant 'that's not even funny, so just shut you mouth'

**I'm not going to make this chapter too long otherwise you'll all stop reading it, but the next part will be up soon, it's the summer holidays for me so I have lots of spare time. **

**I hoped you liked it please read and review **

**Sorry if there's any mistakes in there. **


	2. Broken

**Hey ino the first part wasn't that exciting, but it will get better, I think lol. **

**I don't really like the name of this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to call it. -**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

"Normal speaking"

Dreaming

'Thinking or talking to themselves'

**(Author's notes)**

**Nothing Last's forever.**

**Chapter 2: Broken**

**_Last time: "Mr Granger? -"_**

"_**Could I have a word please?" asked the doctor.**_

_** Tyson nodded his head slowly and followed him into his office.**_

Normal POV

Tyson walked into the small room behind the doctor, most of the walls were covered in 'thank you' cards and strange paintings, Tyson guessed that they were from his younger patients.

"Please take a seat," said the doctor, as he gestured towards a small chair in front of his desk. Tyson did as he was told and sat down, he knew what was coming, but he didn't want to believe it, if it was good news he could of told him outside in front of his friends, he started to feel sick in his stomach, he felt his eyes filling up with tears again, threatening to fall, 'no' thought Tyson ' I 'm not going to sit here a cry like some kid' but that was easier said than done, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back he still felt a single tear run down his cheek, he wiped it away quickly before the doctor could see him.

"Mr Granger" Tyson looked up " I'm very sorry to say this, but I'm afraid that your grandfather passed away during surgery, again I'm very sorry for your loss…" the doctor was still talking but Tyson wasn't listening, he couldn't of heard this right, his grandpa can't be, he just can't be, Tyson no longer caring what the doctor thought of him let his tears fall down his face, he couldn't take this, not after everything else, he had to get out of here, he couldn't stay here, it was driving him mad.

"Tyson?" by now the doctor had realised that Tyson wasn't listening to a word he was saying, " I know this is hard for you " said the doctor " but I need too ask you a few questions, is that alright?" Tyson nodded not trusting his own voice right now.

"Good, your grandfather was your legal guardian, yes?" Tyson nodded again " right, well due to the circumstances you'll need someone who could temporarily take care of you?"

"Why?" asked Tyson, though it didn't sound like him, his voice was dry and cracked.

"Because, Mr Granger until your nineteen you need someone to speak as your guardian"

**(I'm not sure if this is true, but I'm going with it anyway)**

"Oh"

"Now would there be anyone willing to fill that position?" asked the doctor

"I'm not sure sir, I've never asked anyone before" muttered Tyson; there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What about the rest of your family?"

'Oh great' thought Tyson 'he's going to bring that up now, this is to much, god I need to get out of here'

"What about them?" replied Tyson realising that he was waiting for an answer.

" Wouldn't someone there be able too?"

Tyson sighed, " I doubt it sir, it was really just me and my grandpa" saying this made the knot in his chest grow even tighter.

The doctor got up and walked over to a filing cabinet in the corner of the room, and pulled out a small file, and after a few seconds spoke again.

"What about your brother?" he asked turning to face Tyson

"Hiro? I don't think he would, besides I don't even know where he is," said Tyson ' he had never mentioned to anyone about how much he missed his brother, even when he joined BEGA he was still there and he knew where he was'

The doctor looked down at the file again.

"Well, it doesn't look like we're getting anywhere with this" sighed the doctor "for now I suggest that you stay with one of your friends" Tyson nodded again he wasn't going to but if it helped him get out of here quicker he'd agree to anything. "Do you have anything you want too ask?" Tyson shook his head " well then, you may go if you want to".

Tyson stood up and walked to the door and made his way slowly down the corridor.

He'd never felt so alone, what was he going to do, his grandpa was gone and the last member of his family had disappeared off somewhere, he felt his heart breaking, all of the happiness and joy in his life had melted away, for once he admitted that he was scared, he felt like a child again, a child who desperately wanted his family back, his mother to hug him when he was scared, his dad to give him strength and to tell him that everything would ok and his brother to make him laugh and smile again, but all that was gone now and it was never going to come back, it had left along time ago, in the past years he had been living in desperate hope, that it would come back.

It never would, how could he of been so stupid, he had led his friends into thinking he was completely different person, a person that had no worries, a person that had a life full of happiness, it was all a lie, why had he tried so hard, to gain something that he could never have. His life was broken it had been since he was a child, only now was he realising the truth.

Erm I think I messed up the last bit, never mind

please can u review! It would mean a lot to me.

It wont take me long to do the next chapter I'll probably do it tomorrow. LoL


	3. I Missed You

**Omg how kewl, I actually got reviews I'm so happy **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**And yes I do know that my chapter titles suck! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade (do u have to do this every time?)

"Normal speaking"

_Dreaming_

'Thinking or talking to themselves'

**(Author's notes)**

**Nothing Last's forever.**

**Chapter 3: I Missed You **

_**Last time: **_

_**His life was broken it had been since he was a child, only now was he realising the truth. **_

Normal POV

"Tyson's been in there along time" said Hilary

"I know, do you think everything's ok?" asked Max

"I'm not sure," answered Ray

"Well you can sit here all night for all I care, but I'm going to go see what going on" said Daichi, he started to make his way down the corridor, the others went to stop him, Kai went to grab him, but stopped as he saw Tyson walking towards them.

Tyson's POV

'Oh shit' thought Tyson ' I forgot they where all here, oh no they where going to ask him what happened, he couldn't tell them, to say it out loud would push him over the edge, he was barely holding it all in, when he was alone, he had to find away to get passed them…'

His trail of thoughts stopped as he felt someone wrap their arms round his neck

"Hilary?"

She pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes.

Hilary's POV

'Oh god Tyson' thought Hilary as she watched him walk slowly down the corridor, lost in his own thoughts, I knew it wasn't good news, the boy walking towards us no longer looked like the Tyson I knew, his face had lost his child-like smile and his eyes no longer held there sparkle, he walked with his head held down and his hands in his pockets, he looked so sad, I ran to him and wrapped my arms round his neck, to try and let him know that he wasn't alone, that we'd be here no matter what.

"Hilary?" I heard him ask, I looked up into his eyes, and he seemed so lost and scared

"Oh Tyson" as she moved back into him and placed her head on his shoulder. Tyson stepped back and put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes and sighed "I'm sorry Hilary" his voice breaking as he spoke " I can't do this anymore" his eyes filled up again and he looked away and let go of her and sped off towards the door.

Normal POV

"No Tyson" yelled Hilary; they ran out of the hospital after him

"Dammit!" shouted Kai, they were to late Tyson had gone

"We have to find him Kai" Hilary was nearly in tears "w…what if he does, s…something stupid a…and we can't stop him, I…I can't l…lose him" said Hilary between sobs.

"Don't worry Hil, we'll find him" said Ray putting a friendly arm around her.

"Come on lets go and check the dojo, he might have gone back there," said Max

At the Dojo

"Where did Daichi go?" asked Max

"Aww forget him let's just see if Tyson's here" said Kai

"Tyson!" yelled Ray, there was no answer the dojo was empty, it was dark and the house was starting to get an eerie feel about it.

"Erm is it just me or is it really creepy in here" said Kenny

"What? It's just Tyson's house," said Kai

"I know but it's starting to give me the creeps"

"I checked the rooms he's not here Kai," said Hilary looking close to tears again

"You checked them all?" asked Kenny

"Well only the ones I could get into"

"Which ones couldn't you get into?" asked Max

"The two end ones down the corridor" Hilary pointed towards them

" The one on the right is Tyson's room, but I'm not sure what the other room is," said Kenny

"Why would Tyson's room be locked?" asked Ray

"He never let's anyone go in his room, ever"

**(I know this isn't exactly true, but just go with it okay ) **

"Maybe we should wait here for him, I mean he has to come home eventually," said Kenny

"I guess," said Max although he didn't sound to happy about the idea.

They waited in the training room, where they usually slept it was about 2:00 in the morning and there had still been no sign of Tyson or Daichi but they weren't worrying so much about him, Max and Kenny had fallen asleep and Ray didn't look far off.

"Maybe we should go and look for him?" asks Ray

"But where would we look" asked Kai

"He might…" started Ray but he was cut off at the sound of someone else's voice

"Tyson?" the voice shouted

"Who's that" came a sleepy voice from the corner.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out" said Hilary

They got up and went out into the hallway, there was a young man leaning against the wall he had light blue hair that hung over his eyes and it was tied back like Tyson's, he had blue jeans on and a red long sleeved t-shirt, he was very pale and looked extremely tired.

"Hiro?" asked Hilary he looked up at her, his eyes were exactly like Tyson's, she'd never noticed before how much they looked like each other, their hair was pretty much the same, they had the same face and eyes.

"Where's Tyson?" he asked

"We don't know, " said Kai " he ran off from the hospital and we haven't seen him since"

"What?" Said Hiro "how long ago was this?" Hilary noticed the glint of worry in his eyes, it was like he knew something about Tyson that they didn't.

"A couple of hours" answered Max

"Did any of you see which way he went?" They shook their heads.

"I know where he is" came a voice; Daichi was stood in the doorway.

"How do you know where he is" asked Kai

"Because I saw him" said Daichi he had a smug look on his face " but I didn't say anything to him, I just walked by"

" Where did you see him?" asked Kai

"Oh look who wants me to talk now, I'm sorry Kai but I was told to shut my dammed mouth" Kai livid Hilary though he was actually going to hit him but he never got the chance, Hiro got there first, Hiro was twice as tall as Daichi and grabbed him by the scuff of the neck and pinned him against the wall at eye level.

"You bastard tell me where my little brother is NOW!"

"H…he was near the beach" Hiro dropped him and ran out the door.

"Hiro!" yelled Max

"You stay here encase he comes back before I get there" said Hiro as he was getting into a black jeep/car "ok?" had added as he shut the door, he revved the engine and then drove off down the road.

_**Half an hour later….**_

"Do you think Hiro found Tyson?" asked Ray

"I hope so," said Hilary

"But how did he know what had happened?" wondered Max

"The hospital probably rang him," said Kai, Max nodded they were all quiet again until the silence was broken by a loud car engine.

"That must be Hiro!" said Hilary as she got up and made her way to the hallway, she was soon followed by the others (except Daichi, who had taken to sulking to the back garden)

Hiro came through the front door, alone.

"Tyson wasn't there" he said his eyes were shinning with tears "he wasn't anywhere, I looked" Hiro looked up, he noticed Hilary was nearly in tears, he knew she liked Tyson very much, why else would she follow him around the world, during the beyblade championships, it was also obvious that his brother liked her back.

They decided that they would wait another hour before they got anyone else involved. The waiting was torture; sitting in silence with the knowing fact that he could be hurt and/or lost was killing them, Tyson had 20 minutes left to show, the only people left awake were Hiro, Hilary and Kai, the silence was broken by the sound of the front door, creaking open, a silhouette of a teenage boy was stood in the door.

"Hiro?" asked the boy, it sounded like Tyson but his voice was dry and cracked, Hiro looked at him and smiled slightly and then embraced his little brother, Tyson sobbed into his brothers shoulder and hugged him back,

"I missed you so much Ty, " he whispered.

**Aww I like the ending so much,- please read and review. **

**Speech thankz to Scribblez, the owner of Hiro's red Top, LoL. **


	4. Something Stupid

**Wow I've loads of reviews, this is so kewl thankz so much to everyone Also Tyson will not die in this chapter! Although it might seem like it in the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

"Normal speaking"

_ Dreaming or flashback_

'Thinking or talking to themselves'

**(Author's notes)**

Nothing Last's Forever. Chapter 4: Something Stupid 

_**Last time:**_

"**_Hiro?" asked the boy, it sounded like Tyson but his voice was dry and cracked, Hiro looked at him and smiled slightly and then embraced his little brother, Tyson sobbed into his brothers shoulder and hugged him back, _**

"_**I missed you so much Ty, " he whispered.**_

Normal POV

"I'm sorry Hiro" Said Tyson between sobs.

"It's ok, you have nothing to be sorry for" comforted Hiro " I'm just so happy your back, I was so worried that something had happened to you or that you'd done something stupid"

"No Hiro, that's why I'm sorry" cried Tyson, as he pulled away from Hiro " I don't know why I did it I thought it would help"

"What do you mean Tyson?" asked Hiro, looking at his brother, Tyson was growing incredibly pale and was swaying slightly " Tyson what happened? What did you do?" Tyson didn't say anything, he stepped back slightly and put his arms out in front of him, Hiro's heart stopped, his little brother arms and hands where covered in deep bloody cuts, his blue fingerless gloves and yellow t-shirt where stained crimson, the blood covered the whole of his hands.

"Oh god Tyson" he whispered

"I'm sorry, Hiro" his voice was barely heard, his eyes rolled back as he fell forwards into his brothers arms.

"NO TYSON!"

**(You know I could stop it here and make you wait but that would be mean, I'm gonna skip to the hospital now k.)**

_Once again they are back in the hospital, waiting for Tyson to come out of surgery._

Hilary's POV

' The waiting is hell, it's taking to long he should be out by now, he should be here with us, this should of never happened, we should of looked for him and found him before he hurt himself, oh god what if he doesn't make it, he has to make it, there was so much blood, he was so pale, he looked like he was dead.'

X _flashback X_

"_No Tyson please wake up please" she cried, " no please, please you can't die"_

_X end flashback X_

'The waiting was the same as before, Hiro was sat with his face buried in his hands; Kai had gotten into another shouting match with Daichi, about the fact that he had walked straight passed Tyson and not done anything, he might have been able to stop him. I had to admit that was mad at him too but it wasn't his fault he didn't know what Tyson would do, I never thought in a million years that Tyson would do anything like this, oh ty you should of stayed with us we could of helped you. Please don't leave me ty.

Normal POV

They had been waiting for 2 hours; the sun was slowly rising, shining through the gaps in the blinds.

" Mr Granger?" **(I coulda swore I've wrote this before)** asked a doctor, the doctor was different to the one they had met before, and he had long black hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail.

"Yes?" asked Hiro the doctor smiled

" Your brother is in the recovery room, you may all go see him" Hiro sat there for a while, taking in what the doctor said.

"W…what you mean he's ok?" asked Hiro hid voice was shaking slightly, the doctor frowned for a moment

"Well he's about as well as anyone would in his situation" said the doctor "he's suffering from major depression and shock and he's lost a lot of blood because of this he might be ill for a couple of weeks but he should recover." Hiro nodded

"When can he come home?" he asked

"Well that's depends on how long it take for him to wake up, but that shouldn't take very long, perhaps hearing your voices might speed up the process" with that he pointed down the corridor towards Tyson's room. They took this as a signal to follow and stood up, then followed the doctor to Tyson's room, Hiro went in first then others decided to wait outside for a while.

"I can't believe he's ok," said Hilary as tears streamed down her face " I honestly thought that he…" she started crying and buried her head in her hands

" Aww please don't cry Hilary," said Max wrapping his arm round her shoulders

" Yeah Hil" Said Ray "he's going to be ok, we're not going to let anything like that happen again" she looked up and smiled.

"Come on let see if we can wake him up" said Kenny

The moment of happiness that's they shared out in the corridor, melted away as they entered Tyson's room, Hiro was sat on wooden chair next to Tyson's bed, his head resting against the wall. Tyson was laid on his back with his head propped up against the pillows; he had bandages wrapped around both arms from his elbows to the ends of his fingers, his once tanned face was deadly pale with dark rings around his eyes his midnight blue hair fell loosely around his face and his breaths were slow and laboured.

"Oh gods ty" whispered Hilary.

_The next Day…_

Tyson had woken up yesterday after his friends had left, he was very tired and his arms and hands hurt like hell, but there was nothing he could do about it, there was nothing he wanted to do about it, he felt he deserved the pain it was his fault that his parents weren't here, he missed his grandfather, he didn't deserve to die it should have been him, he give anything to bring him back, he felt ashamed, he was a coward he tried to take the easy way out and then regretted it if it wasn't for his brother he would have been dead.

The doctors had said that he could go home later on today, this was also thanks to his brother, he promised that he would take care of him until he was well again, he also promised that he wouldn't leave Tyson again, it was a mistake before he shouldn't of left.

He was thankful that he could go home, but to go back to where it had happened scared him, the dojo wouldn't seem right without him even if his brother were there. He knew without a doubt that his friends would come to see him, but part of him couldn't face them he wasn't the same person that he was, he no longer felt like laughing anymore or making a fool of himself. The heavy weight of grief of everything that had happened in his life had finally caught up with him, he needed him brother and his friends to help him, but the question is will he be able to let them.

**Aww poor Tyson things will get beta for him, promise. Hehehe as you've most likely guessed by now I luv Tyson and Hiro their so awesome.**

**PLEASE R&R IT MAKES IT ALL WORTHWHILE LOL.**

**Oh I need your help! Wots the thing called that Ray has in his hair coz other wise the future chapters wont swnd right.**

**Thankz .x.**


	5. Past Dreams

LL: Hey, sorry this took so long, I've been kinda busy.

RP: You still found time to wrote that song-fic.

LL: So…

RP/shrugs/ Duno just thought I'd mention it.

LL: ¬.¬ oo-kay? Moving on… This chapter wont be as long this is why…

1) It's just a filler, so in about 2 chapters we can move on to the main plot of the story.

RP: 2) We're /cough/ she's only writing this chapter today because so many people have asked for it, (thanks by the way!)

LL: 3) I'm really ill and I don't feel so good so this chapter might not be the best. Since I have a really bad headache and I feel sick.

RP: Aww that's why I'm here to help.

LL: You've been here all day and you've done nothing/sneezes/

RP: Well… what do you want me to do?

LL: Err /thinks for awhile/ do the disclaimer. /hands RP a card/

RP: Oki / Reads through card/ Laurelleaves does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, no matter how much she wishes she owned Tyson…HEY!

LL: what?

RP: You like Tyson better than me /pouts/

LL: Aww I like you better /ruffles RP's Hair/

RP: don't do that

LL: Hehe Sorry, O one more thing I know lot's of you are waiting for TYxHIL fluff or whatever you call it, but that wont come until later chapters because, well if you'd just tried to kill yourself you wouldn't go and kiss someone. LoL. I am a TYxKAI supporter so this is the only TYxHIL fic I'll do, I think anyway?

* * *

"Normal speaking"

_Dreaming or flashback_

'Thinking or talking to themselves'

**(Author's notes)

* * *

**

**Nothing Last's Forever.**

**Chapter 5: Past Dreams. **

_**Last Time:**_

_**Tyson was laid on his back with his head propped up against the pillows; he had bandages wrapped around both arms from his elbows to the ends of his fingers, his once tanned face was deadly pale with dark rings around his eyes his midnight blue hair fell loosely around his face and his breaths were slow and laboured. **_

**"_Oh gods ty" whispered Hilary_.

* * *

**

Normal POV With Hilary

* * *

' What happened to you Ty?' thought Hilary, she was sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, crying, 'what possessed you to so something like that' she sobbed 'you could of died, why did you want to die, you wanted to leave us, leave me' she sobbed harder ' what if you did die, what if we didn't save you, did you want to be saved? Have we just made this worse by leaving you here?' she fell backwards and laid her head on the pillow 'no, we'll help you get through this; you got a second chance Tyson. Whatever was going through your head when you did this, we'll help you forget it' she felt her eyes droop, she knew she'd better get some sleep.

Tyson was allowed to leave the hospital earlier that day, but wasn't allowed to see anyone, the loss of blood had made him quite sick and very tired, so they (1) had decided to wait until Friday (2) to go and see him, that is if he wanted to see them. He didn't want to them when he was awake in the hospital or after his grandpa's funeral, she sighed 'why didn't he want to see us?' she thought 'does he think we hate him, why would he think that?' she felt a tear run down her cheek, she missed her best friend, the way he was, with that she fell asleep.

'_Huh? Where am I?' Hilary slowly opened her eyes and looked around her, she was surrounded complete darkness 'Hello? Is there anyone here?' there was silence for awhile, then she heard a sound, it sounded like someone crying, suddenly there was a flash of white light, the darkness was gone she was stood in what looked like a meadow, she heard the crying again. She spun round, sat up against a fence post was a small boy, that looked no older than 4, he had midnight blue hair that was pulled back into a tiny ponytail, his red/brown eyes where shining with tears, he had his right arm pulled to his chest and was griping his wrist with his left hand he looked like he was in pain._

_Hilary walked over and crouched down in front of him " are you ok?" she asked, the boy didn't seem to notice her "hey can you hear me?" the boy said nothing and carried on crying, he was rocking slightly holding his wrist tighter, Hilary looked closer and gasped at what she saw the boys wrist was bent at an odd angle and was swollen and bruised, she reached out to him but her hand passed right through him "what?" she wanted to help this boy _(3) _but she didn't know how._

"_Tyson!" shouted a voice, Hilary looked up, another boy was stood by the gate, he looked a couple of years older about 7-8 but had the same eyes, his hair was a lighter blue and his pony tail was longer, she looked back at the other boy, 'this was Tyson?' The younger boy looked up "Hiro" the other boy ran from the gate and fell down by his brother, Like Tyson, he didn't notice Hilary was there, "Ty, what happened?" the small boy let go of his wrist and held it out to his brother, tears weld in his eyes "aww Ty not again" he whispered, he picked up his brother and sat him on his lap, while he leaned against the fence, he held his brothers wrist in his hands as if trying to take the pain away, the smaller boy nuzzled into the older boys shoulder and sobbed quietly, "It'll be ok" Said Hiro "we'll wait till he's gone then we'll go back to house and fix this up for you ok?" the small boy nodded._

'_Wait till who's gone?' thought Hilary ' why wasn't Hiro taking Tyson to the hospital or something?' Hiro still had his hands over Tyson wrist, Tyson wrapped his other hand around Hiro's Bandaged fingers as if trying to make them better, The older boy smiled at his younger half. _(4)_ ' I wonder what happened to Hiro and Tyson?' _

"_Hilary" _

"_Huh? What?"_

"_Hilary, wake up!"_

Hilary opened her eyes, she was back in her room, and her mother was stood over her bed, "come on dear your meant to be meeting you friends in an hour"

"K mum" her mum left the room, in all truth she'd forgot she was meeting them today. They were training at the beach, it didn't seem right without Tyson there but they still had to do it, there wouldn't be another world championship tournament for another year the BBA had only just got a new building so they wouldn't have time to organise the tournament. Before the accident happened Tyson had given leadership of the G revolutions to Kai, he thought Kai would be better suited for the job. Since he was the oldest and had more experience. After Tyson had bugged Kai for about a week about it, he accepted, this meant that the team would be staying together (5).

As Hilary was getting ready she couldn't get that dream out of her head, 'did it really happen? Why hadn't Tyson mentioned it before? But then again Tyson had never said much about his past.' Hilary decided to put that thought on hold and ask the guys about it when she got to the beach, maybe Tyson might be there she knew there would be very little chance but she could hope.

* * *

(1) When I say 'They' it means, Kai, Max, Ray, Kenny and Daichi.

(2) Right now it's Wednesday night.

(3) Omg how obvious is it that this is Tyson.

(4) Aww That's so Kawaii.

(5) For now anyway Mwahahaha /cough/

* * *

LL: Actually that chapter is as long as the others I think arr well.

RP: wasn't this chapter a bit pointless?

LL: well yeh, this was just for people that wanted to know more about Tyson's Past, and unless you're really stupid you should know what happened to him and Hiro.

RP: O ok… I still don't get it.

LL: well like I said only if you're really stupid. LoL anyway I hope you liked I know it's not one of my best but hey who cares at least its something. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES IT ALL WORTH WHILE. I'll update as soon as I can, Till next time Cyaz .x.

RP: Bye /waves/

* * *


	6. Saying Goodbye

LL: I'm so sorry…I haven't updated in like ages…

HS: um …I think they know that

LL: Yeah well…um this chapter is kinda sad in a way…

Tyson: I'm not gonna die 'again' am I?

LL: no…

Tyson/sighs/ good

HS/laughs/ Hilary loves you Tyson /laughs/

Kai: What?

LL/sighs/ Kai we've been through this…

Kai: why is she even in it?

LL: just because she is… as much as I want to I can't change this into a TyKa fic.

Kai: why the hell not?

LL: I just can't!

Tyson: aww but I don't like Hilary…

LL: ack I know that, but pleeease for the fic just go with it?

Kai/glares/ NO /drags Tyson off/

LL: hmpf, anyway there's nothing he can do.

HS: why not?

LL: because I have the keyboard. Haha.

HS/sweatdrop/

LL: but I do feel bad for Kai… I am a TyKa supporter after all. Lol

HS: then why did you write this then?

LL: I don't know… but it has Tyson angst and that's always good lol

Tyson/from a distance/ aw thanks/sarcastic tone/

LL: aww be quite. HS is my new disclaimer since RP is a jerk lol.

HS: Laurelleaves dose not own Beyblade, but she does own the plot of the fic (which it now has) um it doesn't have any warnings…coz it's a TyHil fic /shudders/

LL: don't you think TyKa sounds better?

HS: yeah, anyway start writing

LL: hmm… ok

* * *

"Normal speaking"

_Dreaming or flashback_

'Thinking or talking to themselves'

**(Author's notes)

* * *

**

**Nothing Last's Forever.**

**Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye. **

_**Last time:**_

**_Why hadn't Tyson mentioned it before? But then again Tyson had never said much about his past.' Hilary decided to put that thought on hold and ask the guys about it when she got to the beach, maybe Tyson might be there she knew there would be very little chance but she could hope.

* * *

_**

Normal POV With Tyson

Tyson woke up, and slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the new morning light, his head throbbed in pain, his stomach felt like it had a tone weight inside, the room was spinning as he tried to stand, he felt him self lose his balance, he grabbed onto the side table, regretting his actions a second later, the weight from his body caused a white hot strike of pain to shoot through his arm and down his shoulders, he let out strangled cry, and fell to the ground…

He pulled himself up from the wooden floor and leaned back against the table, gritting his teeth while he waited for the pain to lessen, he held him arms out in front of him, and let out a sigh of frustration when he saw red crimson seeping up through the pure white bandages.

The pain was nearly gone now, all was left was a dull numbing ache, he knew he should find Hiro before the cuts reopened too much, he shut his eyes to stop the room spinning as he stood, once he was sure the room was still he made him way to the kitchen to find his brother.

As much as Tyson was happy to be out of the hospital, he wasn't overly happy to be back at the dojo, it didn't seem right without him, he could stop thinking about how cross his grandfather would be with him for what he did, he hated this place without his grandpa, I felt empty…

When he finally reached the kitchen, feeling oddly exhausted, he found his brother sat in the window box (1), with a black and silver laptop on his knee, he looked really busy, so he decided against telling him and started to turn out back through door.

"Tyson?" Tyson spun his head round, 'how the hell did he know I was here' he thought 'I knew he was physic'

"Um…yeah Hiro?" his brother frowned

"Why are you up?" 'O crap if I tell him he'll have to take the bandages off'

"Erm…no reason, just a walk that's all" his brother glared

"I'm not stupid Ty…Sit" he pointed to the chair by the table and went off to get the first aid kit.

Running was pointless for 3 reasons 1) he was too tired to run. 2) His brother is too fast and he would catch him. 3) Either way it will happen even if Hiro had to pin him to the floor.

Hiro came back with a small green box with a white cross on the front, and put it on the table.

"You know the quicker you sit, the quicker it's over Ty" Tyson held one of his arm in his hands and sat on the wooden chair, Hiro sat down opposite him and smiled slightly

"You can shut your eyes if you want?" Tyson shock his head

"No it's ok," he whispered

Hiro took Tyson's left arm and began unravelling the bandage from the elbow, the small fibres snagged on the dry cuts causing them to weep slightly, the cuts were jagged and uneven, Tyson saw his brothers eyes fill up with tears, how could he of been so stupid and he hadn't of made it, he'd of left his brother alone…

"I'm sorry Hiro" his brother looked up at him

"It's not your fault Ty" 'ugh yes it is' thought Tyson. "I should over been here, I should of been at the hospital with you"

Tyson was about to reply but was cut off when the bandage reached the opened cut. (2)

* * *

Normal POV with Hilary 

"Hey guys!" Yelled Hilary (3) as she ran over the white sand towards, where the team was practising.

"Hi Hils" said Max trying to sound as happy as he could.

"How long have you been here?" she asked

"Um about an hour" answered Ray

"Has Tyson come at all?" she asked hopefully, Max shock his head

"Sorry Hilary"

"It's ok," she whispered, she felt tears build up in her eyes, she was being stupid, she knew he wasn't coming, what made her think he was.

"Don't worry Hil he'll cum around you'll see" said Max

"What if he doesn't max?" she sobbed "what if." Daichi's yelling cut her off

"KAI YOU CHEATED!"

Kai scoffed " No I didn't you just suck"

"Ugh guys, kind of sad moment overhear do you mind?" shouted Ray

"Hn…whatever" Kai picked up his blade and stood beside Ray "what's wrong then?"

"It's nothing," said Hilary, Max looked at Hilary then mouthed the word 'Tyson' to Kai, Kai frowned at him.

"Maxie"

"Yeah Hil?"

"I'm not blind you know"

"O…um…sorry" she sighed

"It's ok Max"

* * *

Normal POV With Tyson 

Hiro finished wrapping the bandage around his little brother's arm, Tyson flexed his fingers to get rid of the stiffness of the fresh plaster.

"Is it ok Ty?" Tyson looked up

"Yeah its fine Hiro" Hiro looked at his brother, something was wrong.

"You don't like it hear do you?" 'Wow he is psyche' thought Tyson

"It doesn't feel right anymore" he felt hot tears stream down his face "not without grandpa" Hiro pulled Tyson over to the window box and sat him down putting his hands on his shoulders.

"If you want we could go home for a while?" he asked softly

"We can't move out the dojo Hiro"

"No, not forever, just until you know…you get over this" Tyson was silent for a moment, and then laughed quietly

"Yeah" he smiled "Lets go home"

* * *

Normal POV the next day 

Hilary and the others, walked around the corner towards the dojo, but where stopped in their tracks when the large wooden gate to the dojo was bolted shut.

"What the-?"

"What's going on?" asked Hilary

"The gates shut," explained Daichi

"Well no shit" mumbled Kai from behind

Daichi was about to retaliate, but was cut off buy the soundtrack of the Thunderbirds (4) Max laughed nervously. "Um…sorry that's my phone one minute" 'sweatdrop'

"Hello?" Max spoke on the phone for about 3 minutes.

"Guys…that was Mr Dickinson" ha started "he wants to see us right now, he said it's important…"

* * *

(1)LL: It's like a sofa thing. LoL 

(2)LL: O my god that must hurt /cringes/

(3) Kai: I HATE her

LL: aww shut up, so do I but there's nothing I can do. LoL

(4) LL: I love that song LoL /starts singing it/

HS: O god /sweat drop/

* * *

LL: well I think that went quite well ne? 

Kai/huffs/ speak for yourself.

LL: anyway…

HS: PLEASE REVIEW /grabs Kai's scarf/

Kai: HEY/chases after her/

Tyson/sweatdrop/ PLEASE REVIEW!

LL: one more thing, in your reviews (which you will leave LoL) if anyone has any Japanese, words and/or phrases e.g. swear words. Etc. LoL, It would be great for the next Chapters thanks!

Tyson: Cyaz /waves/

LL: I'll Update quicker this time…I think LoL. But I will defiantly Update! Bye.

* * *


	7. Please Help

**-!PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!-**

Hey peoples, sorry this hasn't been updated in ages, but I'm going to update it soon possibly on Sunday…I think I probably will. But I need your help I need to know whether you want me to carry on writing it, and if you have any certain ideas you want me to put in, your suggestions will be take gratefully I'll be so Happy if you do help me /begs/  
Thank you nice people lmao, Please review this and tell me what you want its your fic just as much as mine!

Cya Later

Laurelleaves

_!Thank you again!_


End file.
